Torbah
The city of Torbah is the capital city of the D'Shar Principalities. It is originally the seat of power of Kadan Bahadur Khan. It is situated on the south edge of the land of Pendor, with a river flowing from the western mountains to the sea just to the south, a large mountain range to the west and north-west and a vast, barren stretch of desert to the south. Its villages are Ahda Kalam, Shandur, Miandan and Tulbuk. Torbah is home to the D'Shar Windriders, so there will always be a chapter at the start here, they are a swift and deadly order of mounted blade-masters that serve the D'Shar Principalities as honour guards. Economy The main exports of Torbah (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Ale, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery, Oil, Salt and Spice. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, though several villages are situated nearby: Ahda Kalam just to the east, Shandur slightly further to the east, Ushu just to the north-west and Gahar also to the north-west. The city is protected on its southern flank by a river and the vast desert beyond, though it recieves little protection in the form of castles, the nearest of which are: High Pass Fortress far to the north-west protecting the mountain pass between Torbah and Nal Tar and Saidu Sharif far to the north-west near the foot of the western mountain range. The lands to the north, west and east are fairly wide open between Torbah, Singal and Ishkoman. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Torbah is Samaja Pradha Shivad. He can be found a short distance from the city gates. Head through the main city gates and head for the gates straight ahead of you, on the right hand side of the square. Samaja Pradha Shivad is just to the right before you go through the second gate, up a small flight of stairs in the shade of a building. People of Interest *Malik Abaas - Castle Seneschal. Found in the castle, through the gates on the right hand side of the square. He is located on the second floor on the balcony. *Irina - Tavern Keeper. Her tavern is straight across from the city gates, in the middle of the square. *Agrean - Horse Merchant. Found just to the left of the city gates against the wall. *Udrald - Arms Merchant. His stall can be found just to the left of the city gates against the wall, right next to Agrean's stables. *Jorn of Barclay - Armour Merchant. Just across the square from the city gates to the left hand side of the tavern. *Moran - Goods Merchant. His shop is located on the street to the far left of the square, on the left hand side of the street. *Tondrake - Arena Master. Found on the platform overlooking the arena. The entrance is at the end of the street just to the right hand side of the city gates. Tournaments Tournaments in Torbah can best be described as an extreme contest of skill, as every combatant will recieve any of the following armaments: Javelins, Bows, Shields and Clubs. All fighters will also recieve a Horse. An entirely mounted, ranged based tournament, of comparitive difficulty when compared to tournaments of other cities, and one that requires a great amount of skill and patience to triumph over. The rounds will generally go on for a longer period of time than those of other tournaments, and will usually involve long periods of chasing other combatants, trying to loose of that lucky shot that will bring your opponent down. To expediate the process it is strongly recommended that you eliminate the horses of your opponents as soon as possible to gain the mounted advantage, leaving them an easier target for arrows and javelins. Full advantage of the fact that combatants will constantly run into walls should be taken in order to maximise the chances of striking your target whilst they are stationary. It is also worth noting that Torbah plays home to the D'Shar Windriders and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. In order to achieve victory here you must bear in mind that AI opponents are generally far more efficient at ranged combat than you may be, and thus it is important to always remain mobile whilst in combat. If you recieve a shield then use it to full effect until an opportunity to strike presents itself and victory should not be unattainable. A point of interest... The tournaments held in Torbah are identical to the tournaments held in Nal Tar. Any tactical advice in the above section will also apply to tournaments in Nal Tar. Sieges Torbah, as it stands, may at first seem like a simple enough city to lay a succesful siege against, but may turn out to be truly difficult to assault indeed. It will have an exceptionally large garrison left in place by Kadan Bahadur Khan to protect his seat of power, and the terrain is very unfavourable to the attacking force. The attackers will begin of a large plain of open land that provides no cover whatsoever from enemy ranged attacks. Right from the beginning of the battle be prepared to take heavy losses, especially from those without shields. It is advised to make for the ladder against the wall as soon as possible to avoid as much damage as possible from ranged fire, though this advance will be further hindered by the presence of a wall of sharpened wooden stakes embedded in front of the wall, with only a narrow gap created by the attacking force. Once through the stakes the attackers must then advance up a single narrow siege ladder to a narrow gap between the walls crenellations where the defenders will most likely hold back their assailants for some time. Heavy losses may be sustained at this point due to the two towers protruding from the wall on either side of the ladder, provivding enemy range units with a position to assault the exposed flanks of the attackers. To the far left and right hand sides of the walls there are two more towers that provide an excellent position to fire upon attacking troops on the ground between the wall and the stakes. The only real disadvantage that the defenders face is that the wall is long and flat, with no choke points or other places where attackers can easily be held at bay if they gain a foothold on the wall. A large number of ranged units will be needed to ensure that the attacking force cannot gain ground within the city. Overall a fairly easy city to defend as long as enough ranged units are present, and a surprisingly difficult city to assault successfully. Ensure that you have a large force with many shields in order to protect from missile fire, and even then expect to take serious casualties. A point of interest... Torbah shares the exact same wall assault scene as Ishkoman, with perhaps a few slight differences. The tactical analysis found here on besieging Torbah will also apply to Ishkoman. Category:Locations Category:D'Shar Category:Cities Category:D'Shar Windriders